


Burn, Crash, Romance (I'll Take What I Can Get From You)

by ashleygail, dianawritesfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College AU, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Recreational Drinking, adding tags as story progresses, fratboy!bill, fratboy!eddie, fratboy!mike, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/pseuds/ashleygail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: Richie didn’t know Eddie very well, not that he would want to, and even just looking at him now, he knew that Eddie Kaspbrak was exactly all the things that Richie had tried to tell Stanley that frat boys were. His brown hair flopped into his brown eyes, pressed down by some red snapback worn backwards and beige khaki jeans that looked glued to his legs. He was hot and the smirk on his face showed that he knew it.[or: the Fratboy!Eddie fic birthed over Discord that simply had to be brought to life.]





	Burn, Crash, Romance (I'll Take What I Can Get From You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Some of Eddie’s behaviour in this chapter towards Richie may come across as questionable, as is prone to the character type and arch. Read ahead knowing that yes- somethings Eddie does could be foreseen as problematic and it is not be seen as acceptable.

Richie turned around in his desk seat when his roommate, Stanley, came barging in. Now, Richie had been sharing a room with Stanley Uris for nearly a full three years and he wasn’t known as much of a barger. Admittedly, Richie was sure he’d become a bad influence on his friend throughout their time together—because Richie could be a good student and still have fun, thank you very much—but Richie was still able to recognize out of character behaviour in his best friend.

Stan moved quickly towards his bed, grabbing at the clothes he’d yet to unpack from his trip back home for Passover. He started tossing clothes over his shoulders in search of something and Richie startled. “Whoa, buddy!” Richie cried, forcing a laugh. “Where’s the fire?”

Stan turned towards Richie, eyeing him, and glared at his clothes. Richie had already settled in for the night, wearing nothing but a slightly larger band T-shirt and his boxers. His contacts were out, glasses settled on his nose and hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of his head.

Stan let out a disgusted noise at his appearance. “Get dressed,” Stan ordered as he shook his head. “We’re going to a party.”

“What the fuck! It’s Wednesday!” Richie cried as he tossed his hands up into the air. “Who the fuck throws a party on a Wednesday? This isn’t fucking Frosh week anymore.”

Stan started jumping into what Richie had lovingly dubbed his “my girlfriend pegs me” jeans and rolled his eyes. “Mike’s fraternity is having a party and he invited us. All of us. So we’re going.”

Richie groaned. He liked Mike Hanlon, he really did, but ever since his best friend had started growing closer to the farmer boy-turned-frat boy, Richie had found himself being forced into a lot more social interactions then he cared for. “That frat boy has the hots for you.”

Stan’s cheeks flushed and he flipped Richie off. “I have a girlfriend, in case you’d forgotten!”

Richie rolled his eyes. “Just because you have a girlfriend doesn’t mean that somebody else can’t think you’re a hot piece of ass.”

Stan chucked the first pair of Richie’s jeans he could find on the floor towards him. Richie squawked as they hit him in the face and fell into his lap. “Shut up about Mike like that! We’re just friends!”

“So, you’re going to introduce him to Patty then?” Richie challenged as looked around for a shirt to shrug on. He settled on his simple grey UCLA sweater, thrown over the top of his acid wash skinny jeans that were ripped from wear rather than style. He paused, debating for a moment whether he should do something with his hair and if it was worth the trouble of putting in his contacts, but ended up shrugging it off.

When he looked over to his friend, Stan was glaring at him. “Why are you saying that as though I’ve purposely been keeping them apart? Their paths just haven’t crossed yet. It isn’t anything serious but yes, Patty is coming tonight. So you can let go of this weird idea you’ve thought up about Mike liking me.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “Alright, whatever. Let’s go.”

Stan frowned at Richie, looking him up and down. “You’re actually wearing that? Richie, put in some effort.”

Richie scowled. “Why? You’re the one going out to a party on a date with your girlfriend _ and _ the hot frat dude who wants to fuck you, not me.”

Stan grabbed a hold of the hem of Richie’s sweater and tugged on it. “_ You _ could do with getting laid! You haven’t been serious with anybody since Sandy back in freshman year and this is your longest dry spell in _ ages _. Mike and I were talking today and-”

“You and Mike were talking about my sex life??” Richie squawked, yanking away from Stan and tugging his sweater back into place. “What the kind of fuck-”

“We were talking about your _ lack _ of sex life!” Stan replied. “Richie you used to be kind of a slut-” Richie made an offended noise but Stan barrelled on over him. “And _ that _ was an issue, but now you’re sort of on the opposite side of that. You’ve gotta find a good medium Rich and there’s gonna be tons of chicks and...frat dudes-”

“And you’re telling me that the frat dudes _ won _’t be wearing UCLA sweaters?” Richie challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. Stan’s mouth dropped open and he raised his brows, but he merely stared at Richie, gaping at him. “That’s what I thought. Let’s go.”

Eddie Kaspbrak dodged the fourth overly-muscled guy of the night as he took the solo cup he offered him and swerved away. He swiftly moved towards the sink in the kitchen and dumped the cup down the drain. His best friend—and fellow frat brother—grinned at him, reaching out to adjust the hat on Eddie’s head backwards. “Dodging all the m-m-en is starting to make you look m-m-messy.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I need to start bringing a bat to these things. Can’t keep them away.“

Bill chuckled, handing Eddie a drink he could actually trust. “It’s because you’re the hottest gay on campus. They can’t h-uhh-help it if you’re out of their league! Aim high. That’s my motto.”

“Don’t I know it,” Eddie said with an eye roll. Bill Denbrough had the highest kill count of anybody in their fraternity, but there was no doubt that he also had the highest count of strikeouts as well. Denbrough had never shied away from a challenge, and Eddie had been by his side through countless successes and failures. Sometimes so many successes that Eddie was a little disgusted, and so many failures he couldn’t help but laugh. You could only be so supportive of of a bro.

“Looks like Mike brought his little nerd boy tonight,” Bill said, leaning his elbows back against the counter in front of the sink. Eddie followed Bill’s gaze towards the front door of their frat house, watching as Mike Hanlon ducked into the doorway with a prim looking dark-haired boy and two other friends, one female and one male. “How long do you think it’ll be b-be-before he gets some of that?”

“Mike Hanlon?” Eddie asked, sighing a little wistfully. He shook his head, smilingly fondly. “Personally I’m surprised he hasn’t locked it in already. It’s not like people to take the long road when it comes to getting some of him.”

Bill suddenly let out a low whistle. “Might have something to do with _ that.” _

Eddie looked back over, wincing at the sight of Mike’s crush—Stanley?—with his hand suddenly entangled with the girl who’d come in with them. “Ah fuck, a Straightie. Nothing worse than that.”

Bill let out an annoyed noise and sucker punched Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie burst out laughing and punched him back, the two of them socking each other in the chest and shoulders for several moments. Eddie turned slightly away from Bill, still laughing a little breathlessly, when the man who had come in with Mike and Stanley caught his eye.

His hair looked black from so far away—but Eddie supposed it must be brown—and it was piled up on top of his head in a messy bun. He had rimmed glasses sitting atop his nose with a pair of old looking jeans and a regular gray UCLA sweater. He wore a bored expression, like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Eddie’s stomach flared up hot just at the sight of him. “Who’s that? The other guy?”

Bill frowned as looked over his shoulder. “The dude who looks like he just rolled out of bed? I don’t know, some scholarship nerd I think. He was in my Intro to Psychology class last year but I think he took it because he was actually interested. Weirdo...Why?”

“I want him.” Eddie said as he licked his lips before tossing back the rest of his drink.

Bill looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “What..._ him? _Kaspbrak, look at him!”

Eddie smirked. “I _ am _.” He skipped in place for a second and then quickly moved towards the other man.

Richie shifted awkwardly through the uncomfortable tension between his friends. The second Stan had made it apparent that he and Patty were in a relationship, Mike had seemed to grow quiet and disconnected. They’d been laughing and joking together one moment, and now Richie could see how Mike seemed to glancing around for a means to escape.

Stan was holding Patty’s hand awkwardly as if it somehow protected him from the world and Patty was...Well if Patty was openly drooling over Mike’s muscles then that wasn’t any of Richie’s business. Stan had told him so.

“Want to give us a tour, Mike?” Patty asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, something Richie hadn’t seen her do since she and Stan had just started going out. Stan’s gaze followed the movement and he frowned.

“Sure,” Mike said lightly, shrugging and gesturing further into the house. Patty dropped Stan’s hand and moved to quickly follow him. As Richie moved to go as well, Stan pressed a hand to Richie’s chest and pushed him back. He shook his head and mouthed “_ no” _before taking off after Patty and Mike.

“What the fuck!” Richie cried, tossing his hands into the air.

“Hey there.” 

Just as Richie was starting to dwell on how his friends had abandoned him, yet again, a voice whispered into his ear. Richie spun around, fight or flight reflexes turned on, but his shackles quickly lowered when he took sight of the person behind him. Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Richie didn’t know Eddie very well—not that he would want to—and even just looking at him now, he knew that Eddie Kaspbrak was exactly all the things that Richie had tried to tell Stanley that frat boys were. His brown hair flopped into his brown eyes, pressed down by some red snapback worn backwards and a pair of beige khaki jeans that looked glued to his legs. He was hot and the smirk on his face showed that he knew it.

“Hi.” Richie said coldly. 

Eddie leaned in closer, pressing against Richie’s side. “You know, I sort of run this shit. I’m in charge around here.” Eddie dragged his fingers down Richie’s bare arm and Richie tried to pretend that he didn’t get goosebumps. Eddie pressed completely against him and whispered in his ear, “That means I get my own room. The bed is a king size. You wanna see it?” 

Richie let out a bitter laugh. “You’re kidding, right? You’ve gotta do better than that.” 

Eddie pulled back, blinking as the persona left his face completely.

“What?” Richie snickered, less bitter and much more amused this time. “Not used to being rejected?”

“Not really, no.” Eddie said slowly, shaking his head as though the last moments were imagined and he’d be able to knock them out.

Richie hummed. “Poor, poor, King Kaspbrak. Are you at risk of losing your crown?”

Eddie startled, looking Richie up and down quickly. “You know who I am?”

Richie gave him a disgusted look. “Don’t act all humble now. Aren’t you the one who just waltzed up here talking about how you run this shit as though it’s some sort of achievement?”

“What’s your name?” Eddie asked, as he tucked his hands into his back pockets and nodded at Richie.

Richie checked Eddie out quickly then scoffed. “You want it?”

Eddie shrugged as though he couldn’t care less, but Richie could see how he flushed in the dim light of the house.

“Then earn it.”

Eddie let out a disgusted noise, scowling at Richie. “You’re not that hot, you know? Who shows up at a party wearing some school sweater?”

Richie scoffed. “You’re wearing the _ exact same sweater, _dude.”

Eddie looked down at himself and flushed when he realized that, yes, he was indeed wearing the same UCLA hoodie, right down to the style and colour. “Well, I’m a part of campus life! I have school spirit! What do you do?”

“Hurt the little fragile feelings of some Bambi-eyed frat boy, apparently.” Richie grinned cheekily down at Eddie, whose face continued to flush deeply. “There’s probably a hundred guys around here who would let you into their pants. Go find one of them.”

“Bold of you to assume there’s a hundred gay guys at this frat party,” Eddie said in a low voice.

“So go turn somebody,” Richie said with a waggle of his brow. “You’ve got gateway gay written all over you.”

“_Gateway gay _ is so offensive! Oh my God-” Eddie said, voice hitting up a pitch as though maybe it was supposed to sound like that. Richie jerked towards him, furrowing his brow while Eddie bit his bottom lip. “Whatever. Fuck you. No! I don’t _ want _to fuck you.”

“You did 30 seconds ago,” Richie rolled his eyes. “And I think you still do.”

“Only because I think it’ll be hard for you to talk with your mouth stuffed full.” Eddie stood at his full height—which was still about three inches shorter than Richie—and openly glared at him now. Richie couldn’t deny the burning that had started in his gut, but from hatred or something else, he wasn’t sure yet.

“Do you think it’s a mouthful?” Richie challenged with a wink. “Do you _ really?” _

Eddie pursed his lips and turned on his hip, storming off back towards the large groups of people. Richie laughed to himself, allowing himself the chance to check Eddie Kaspbrak out as he walked away. He almost regretted turning him down. _ Almost. _It had just been too much fun to resist.

Moving quickly through the crowd of drunken classmates, Richie finally laid eyes on Patty and sprinted towards her. Her face lit up when she caught sight of him, though there was a delay between her smile and her eyes that implied she was more than a few drinks in. “_ Richie...” _She cooed as she reached up and poked his cheeks with the tips of her fingers. “I love you! Where have you been?”

Richie chuckled. “Your boyfriend banished me so the two of you could ogle at Mike without me dragging you down.”

Patty’s eyes opened wide and she leaned in close despite only coming up to Richie’s shoulder at full height. “He’s like a _ God.” _

Richie laughed, wrapping Patty up into a huge bear hug and swaying them around to the music. Patty let out a high pitched giggle into his chest and squeezed her arms around his waist.

“Stop stealing my love, Tozier!” Stan called through the crowd. Richie looked up to see Stan and Mike coming towards them—walking a little too closely together—and Richie pressed Patty closer into his chest.

“Sorry, you can’t have her!” Richie sang, rocking softly on the spot with Patty. She giggled against his chest while kicking at his shins, and Stanley’s smile was all too fond to actually be annoyed. “She’s had enough of you and we’re running away together.”

“Richie!” Patty laughed against his chest, pulling away to turn and face Stan and Mike while resting backwards against Richie and allowing his arms to stay around her.

Stan rolled his eyes, smiling, before his gaze seemed to settle on something over Richie’s shoulder and he frowned. “Tozier, why is Eddie Kaspbrak glaring at you like you said something really offensive about this mother?”

Richie glanced over his shoulder, finding Eddie in the crowd quickly. The second their eyes met, Eddie gave him the dirtiest of looks. Richie purposely licked at his bottom lip and he swore he could see Eddie inhale.

Turning back to his friends, Richie caught sight of the look on Mike’s face. “Oh my god, whatever you’re thinking of doing, _ don’t.” _

Mike grinned, reaching out to grab Richie’s hand away from Patty and pulled him towards Eddie and his floppy haired frat brother. Patty and Stan followed quickly behind, Stan’s hand falling into Patty’s to keep her from stumbling and falling.

“Hey!” Mike called happily to his brothers, draping an arm around Richie’s shoulders as he forcibly dragged Richie to stand in front of them. “Haaaave you met Richie?”

_ Oh fuck. _

“Nooo.....“ Richie groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see the look of victory on Eddie’s face, though he felt it all the same.

“_ Richie, _huh?” Eddie asked, voice dripping with smugness. “So that’s your name?”

Richie opened one eye, frowning. “Yeah. Congrats, somebody gave you the answer. It’s not the same as winning.”

Eddie smirked, shrugging one shoulder. “I kind of think it is. So...” He stepped closer to Richie, slowly dragging his eyes over his torso. “Since I know your name now, does that mean I get to make you scream mine?”

Richie made overly loud vomiting noises, watching as an awkward expression settled over Eddie’s face as his frat brothers began to laugh behind them. “Get better fucking material.”

Richie turned away then, biting back his own grin, and walked off. Patty broke out into a fit of giggles, needing Stan to wrap an arm around her to lead her away from the boys. Mike turned to Eddie, an apologetic look on his face, but Bill couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Looks like Kuh-Kaspbrak fuh-finally met his muh-match!”

“I know where you sleep, Denbrough.”


End file.
